Oops, I did it again
by Batwynn
Summary: Loki has a gift for Tony, but tony thinks he's done something stupid again and Loki's angry with him? [Tumblr prompt]


**Loki has a gift for Tony, but tony thinks he's done something stupid again and Loki's angry with him?**

* * *

**Oops, I did it again.**

* * *

He knew something was wrong when Loki brushed off their date three times in a row. This meant either Loki was planning to take over the world again, or Tony had pissed him off. Pissing the god off wasn't so uncommon, Tony had a knack for it. It didn't help that both of them were full tilt divas. Last month it was something Tony said about his leather pants that was honestly meant to be a compliment, but apparently it came out as, "You look like such a slut."

This time, Tony had no fucking clue what he did wrong. He spent hours with Jarvis going through footage of the past few weeks, making note of every snarky thing he said.

That's pretty much every time I open my mouth.

He sighed heavily and brushed a hand through his hair. Tony hated this; hated always questioning what he did wrong. He hated not knowing between days if they were good together, or bad. To be honest, Tony was exhausted. He had never tried this hard with anyone before.

Thank god, er...someone...that Loki isn't allergic to anything.

Tony rested his head on his work table and grumbled. If this keeps happening, things were going to end. Fast.

* * *

Confound it.

Loki glared at the thing in his hands. It was supposed to be pure silver, as the man said. The damned thing was silver plated.

The god glared at the man behind the counter.  
"You think you can make a fool out of me? I am the God of Lies, not some foolish tourist you may toy with."

With that, he melted the metal object in his hand, letting the hot liquid dribble over the counter. The man screamed a girly scream and ran into the back of his shop.  
Loki got a mild satisfaction from his reaction before he left the shop abruptly. A moment later he was in his room in the Avengers tower.

If you want something done, one must do it yourself.

* * *

Tony was starting to panic. This was looking to be less about their relationship, and more like world domination. Loki had refused to leave his room for two days now. His voice had that hint of crazy in it again, rough and violent. When he tried to enter, the god blasted him out of the room. That really hurt, in more ways than one.

"Thor, what the hell is going on with Peter Pan in there? He's been avoiding me, and now he's avoiding everyone."

Thor frowned, his hand rubbing his beard absentmindedly. "I can not say for sure, Man of Iron. His behavior has always been in one extreme or the other. Should I ask him what it is that grates him so?"

Tony flinched at the thought, reminded of his explosive journey out of Loki's room.  
"I don't think that's a good idea. Just…keep an eye on him. If you see any minions or hear any evil laughter, let me know."

* * *

It was completed, at last. Loki couldn't resist a burst of laughter.

It had been three days straight of grueling work, magic spells, and a rather messy explosion of hot metal at one point.

At last he could give Tony his present. Something made with his own hands. Something precious.

But first, a shower.

* * *

Thor reported that evening that he HAD indeed heard some evil laughter. Tony walked around for an hour, gritting his teeth. He was going to have to risk being blown out the door again. He didn't want his lover going evil again. Not after all this time, I mean, how boringwas that?

Approaching the god's room, he heard a shower running. Did showers fit into the schedule of world domination? Tensing, Tony opened the door carefully. The room smelled odd, like metal and sweat.

Oh shit, he's making weapons or Orks or something.

He crept further into the room before something small and shiny caught his attention from the bed. Tony snuck closer before his jaw dropped at the sight.  
There on the bed was a necklace. The strap was a simple black leather thong, held together with an ornate silver clasp. The charm was circular, a small snake with green glittering eyes winding around the outside. Inside the circle was a small triangle, clearly a replica of Tony's reactor. Inside that was a small set of gold horns. Tony's breath caught in his chest. He suddenly knew damn well where his god had been these past few days.

"You weren't supposed to see that just yet. How typical of you." Loki's voice made him jump. Turning around quickly, Tony stared at the god. Of course, he was only wearing a towel.

Let's focus here.

"You…you MADE this, didn't you?" Tony asked, looking back down at the charm. Loki strode forward and took it from his hands. Frowning, Tony glanced up at him guiltily. He was worried that he pissed Loki off again.

Loki simply undid the clasp and slipped it behind Tony's neck. "I did make it for you." He smiled and touched it gently as it lay on Tony's chest. "The horns are me, the triangle you. It is so you never forget me, so I am always in your heart."

Tony stared at Loki, at a lost for words. This was by far, the most romantic thing any one had ever done for him.

And it's from the God of Lies.

Tony let out a soft laugh before pulling the half naked god closer to kiss him. Now he was going to have to make something just as amazing for Loki.

Challenge accepted.


End file.
